Memnon
Memnon is a male elf fighter and an NPC in the Om campaign. Summary Memnon is a warrior and elder for the Dralthanor Tribe. He was at the Moot to select new king but was captured when it was attacked by Gildornian forces and slated to be executed. He was rescued by the Fate Fighters and returned with them to Stonewatch Abbey where he temporarily served as Merith’s bodyguard. Background Memnon is a respected warrior and an elder of the Dralthanor Tribe. He was selected to attend a moot of the Kirathi tribes on the 10th of Twins, 465 as a representative of the Drals. The Kirathi Moot Memnon traveled to Kal-Thalas to attend the moot. His fellow delegates were Tacitus, Korroticus and Merith, who had advised he planned to make a claim for the throne. Merith’s argument was that two half-elves, Fernith and Fynnhanar, had entered the tomb of Halthadrian and claimed they were named his Heralds and that they knew Merith was the next king. As tradition dictated the Moot met in the Glave of the Dancer. As expected the Lorathel, and Kal-Thalas Tribes sent delegations as well, and the Nilthanar had only one representative attend. To everyone’s surprise a delegation from the Valthanor Tribe attended as well, for the first time in a thousand years. After the normal business of grievances and agreements between tribes was addressed, Korroticus called upon the moot to hear the words of their guests, Decius the Messenger, Wu Xen, and Halthadrian’s heralds, Fynnhanar and Fernith. Decius spoke first, telling of the fiery apocalypse brewing in the west that Jamor had shown him, and urging all races to band together to stave off annihilation. Wu spoke next, also warning of the danger to the west but also urging the elven tribes to unite under Merith and build a strong nation that could co-exist with Gildorn, and fight to force that recognition if necessary. Opal spoke a few words as well, urging the Gildornians to be bloodied and brought to heel for their racism and unjust treatment of elves. Then the heralds spoke, explaining that they’d entered Halthadrian's Tomb and heard the words the elf king's spirit telling them that Merith was the next, true king of a united Kirathi people. Merith gave a rousing speech about how the Gildornians had wronged the elves and would continue to do so and how capitulation would only end in their destruction. He avowed that he would live in peace with any who showed elves equal respect but he would just as readily bring war to those who sought to harm them. Next Gallerius of the Lorathel Tribe spoke. He condemned Wu, Fynn and Fern as well as the rest of the Fate Fighters as Gildornian agents and implied that Merith had not been imprisoned in Waymere, but treating with the Gildornians as an ally. He accused them of all having only Gildornian interests at heart, stated that only he could save the elven people, and urged the tribes to name him as king and join him in a war against Gildorn. The moot adjourned for a day to discuss the developments and the tribes votes for king. Attack on the Moot When The moot resumed the following night it was promptly attacked. Warned by the terrified Iolaus, the lone representative of the Nilthanor Tribe, the Gildornians contracted the Grey Wizards of Waymere to teleport a squad of soldiers into the moot while a column of men marched on it from without. Memnon leaped to the defense of his fellow delegates, but the attack squad were equipped with magic items that allowed them to magically paralyze a person and then teleport back to Waymere with them. This tactic worked and they managed to capture Memnon, as well as Tacitus, Merith, as well as Athos of the Valthanor Tribe. The captured elves were teleported to the Grey Wizard’s tower in Waymere and immediately subdued via magic. They were fitted with magical collars that clouded their minds making them docile and dumb with no will, memory or autonomy of their own. Rescued The elves were held for around a week and were condemned to die by public execution on the 20th of The Twins. They and were imprisoned until than, and still stupefied under the magical collars. On that date the Gildornians held a grand parade with the expectation of the executions to be the finale. However the Fate Fighters had planned a rescue effort, and attacked the proceedings. As soon as the attack was launched, however, Duke Agrippa ordered for the elves to be killed immediately. Two of the prisoners, Tacitus and Athos, were executed before the Fate Fighters could intervene, though they were able to escape with the still stupefied Memnon and Merith. The Fate Fighters extracted Merith and Memnon to the sewers to escape the city and attempted to remove the magical collars from the two elves. They were not able to remove Merith’s but they did remove Memnon’s and he came to his senses in the sewers. The Fate Fighters armed Memnon, who was pleased to have a blade in his hand again. He served as Merith’s bodyguard and along with Margot watched over the the Fate Fighter’s prisoners, a mind controlled and unconscious Penelope Strong and drugged and unconscious Felix Lapubelle as they made their way through the sewers. After a detour where Memnon and Margot remained in the sewers with their charges while the Fate Fighters raided the Red Spears headquarters, he left escaped the city with his rescuers. He accompanied them back to Stonewatch Abbey, and stood guard over Merith until the collar could be removed and he could recover under the care of Decius in the abbey’s infirmary. Rescuing Nils While at Stonewatch Abbey, Bethalanalas Argwyn sought to mount an expedition to rescue her father, Ethlandos Argwyn, a Nilthanar Tribe elder who had escaped the Gildornian sacking of Nilthanar. The Fate Fighters agreed to assist, and asked in return for either she or her father to witness Merith's descent into Halthadrian's Tomb in a week's time. Bethalanalas agreed, and Merith ordered Memnon to accompany her to assist. On the 25th of Twins, Fynnhanar teleported Memnon, Bethalanalas and Tolthis to a location they selected so they could approach the Nils hidden locations on foot. The trio easily found Ethlandos and the rest who had fled, however he informed them that the Gildornian soldiers who sacked Nilthanar had taken many prisoners in a nearby camp. Memnon participated in the rescue mission that followed, raiding the camp and freeing the captured elves. Expedition to Halthadrian's Tomb Ethlandos agreed to accept Merith's invitation and witness his journey into Halthadrian's Tomb. Memnon accompanied he and Bethalanalas to the tomb, arriving on the 1st of the Minstrel, 465. They met up with Opal as well as Korroticus and Abyalynn of the Dralthanor Tribe and Gordianus of the Kal-Thalas Tribe. The following day the rest of the Fate Fighters arrived, The Fate Fighters explained that there were many monsters below and that they might still be active. It was agreed that they, along with Korroticus and Merith, would venture down to clear the way and then return to collect the others before venturing into the tomb itself. Memnon wanted to go with Merith to protect him, but he was ordered to remain behind. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs